Sir Merlin of Elador
by GoldenHothead
Summary: What if Merlin became a knight instead of a man servant? Au Mergana
1. Sir Merlin of Elador episode 1

Sir Merlin of Elador Knight of Camelot

Chapter 1: Episode 1 season 1

(Instead of Merlin becoming the the royal prats, I mean Prince Arthurs', manservan he becomes a knight of Camelot. This may be a weary topic but I believe that Merlin should of been knighted when he saved Arthurs sorry ass, I mean don't you think Uther would go to greater lengths to reward the boy who saved his son? I know going from commoner to manservant was awesome but saving the prince should get you a better reward than that. That is only my opinion though.

Anyway in my hopless romantic heart I also believe that Morgana and Merlin would have a chance to fall in love with each other, because honestly those two have so much chemestry in the show that I thought they would be together so in this little world I have them fall head over heels in love with each other. So her it comes!)

Merlin walks down the road with nothing but a pack and the close on his back with the castle of Camelot in veiw.

He walked through the courtyard, a platform standing in the center with a chopping block on it with an axe enlouged in it, the space was crowded with many citizens standing around. Coming up the platform stairs were two castle guards with a middle aged man being dragged in between them.

"This man Thomas James Collins is being tried for socert and enchantments," a man on the castle balcony, who Merlin assumed was the King says "I pride myself in being a fair and just king but there is only one sentence I can pass: death," he raises his leather gloved hand for the signal to raise up the axe to murder thesorcerer Thomas Collins. The villagers gaspe as the magicuser met his death, but then the shock quickly past and then began to go back to their everyday business. "When I first came here it was in chaos and I, Uther Pendragon, declare a festival for twenty years of peace and prosparity," the king exclaims bring the villagers attention back onto himself " May the feastivities begin!"

Merlin looks up at a window to see an angel peering down at the scene below her. She was a beautiful with her pale skin, brilliant green eyes, full red lips, silk-like curly black hair and a simple grey dress making her look stunning. For a moment the young boy thought the girls jade eyes were on him but she moved away from the window into the castle and out of Merlins line of sight.  
After the execution he found his way to the court phsyians', Gaius, chambers. Merlin was sent here by his mother,Gaius' neice, to get away from the small village that Merlin was raised in.

The meeting was meant to be an easy one but Giaus fell from his second story library railing. With some quick thinking Merlin eyes flashed gold making time freeze while the young man moved the old man's bed into position for the phsyian to land safely.

The old man stands up looking around at the boy in front of him "How did you do that?!" He demands

The boy shakes his head "No, that wasn't me," he says trying hard for the man to believe him.

"Where did you study? Do you speak the spells in your mind?" Gaius demands firmly

"Nowhere! I don't know any spells. I was born with it!" Merlin explains

Gaius lets that slid "Well, who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Merlin,"

A dawn of realization hits the old phsyian "Huniths son!" he frowns "You weren't supposed to be here until Wednesday,"

"It is Wednesday," Merlin says

Once Merlin was settled into his new room he was sent out to look around the kingdom. As he explored the market he saw a group of knights bullying a servant the leader, a blonde man, was holding knives in his hands. The servant was holding a large heavy looking sheild and running with it as the blonde man threw the daggers always at the center.

The poor boy fell over from the weight of the sheild and this was the very last straw for Merlin "Okay that is enough. You've had your fun my friend," he says with a friendly smile, hoping this could be ended quickly.

The blonde knight frowns "Do I know you?" he asks

"No, I'm Merlin" he extends his hand to the knight, trying to keep this endeavour peaceful.

"So, I don't know you. Yet you call me friend?"

"My mistake"

"I believe so"

Merlin smirks"I wouldn't be friends with such an ass"

"Nor I who is such an idiot" the blonde knight pushes Merlin

After being taunted to the point of Merlin wanting to run the knight through with a rusted, dull sword the two dueled sword to sword. Each were equaled in skill but Merlin soon had the upper hand and disarmed the blonde. The warlock's sword was at the nobleman's chest faster than anyone could blink.

What he didn't know is that the girl he saw earlier was watching the fight unfold with an amused gleam in her eyes. She felt a surge of happiness, someone finally taught that arrogant prat a lesson. She would be hearing no end of this later but she will have the satifaction of seeing that big head deflat.

"I see that you were finally beaten by someone other then me Arthur," she says smirking "How does that feel?"

Merlin lowers his sword from the blondes, no Arthurs', shest slowly not realizing that it wasn't smart. That was when the warlock made his first big mistake in Camelot, Arthur took the chance to literally knock Merlin off his feet causing Merlin to hit his head hard on the ground. The black haired girl scowls at Arthur "I would think a prince would strive to not be such an ass but you, Arthur Pendragon, have proven me wrong,"

The prince rolls his eyes "But he disrespected me! He can't treat a prince in such a way!" he exclaims

:That is no excuse" she turns away from the prince to help Merlin up "Are you okay?"

Merlin nods "Yes" he looks at her smiling "You are very kind. Thank you"

A blush appears on her face "He is a bully. Someone has to keep him in check" she extends her hand to him "We were never formally introduced. I am Morgana"

"He takes her hand to his lips and kisses it "Hello m'lady. I am Merlin at your service," he says smiling polietly

"It's a pleasure Merlin" she looks over her shoulder to see no prince "Well, the royal prat is gone. May I have the pleasure of showing you around?"

"I am truely sorry Morgana, but my guardian will be expecting me back by now" He says "Another time maybe?"

"Of course Merlin"

He smiles at her one last time before running off to the castle. She too ran back to the castle to her room, where once she closed the door she leaned against the stone wall smiling like an idiot.

A female voice from farther into the large room calls out "M'lady? Is that you?"

"Yes Gwen! It is me" the lady calls back with a grin on her face.

Gwen came out from behind the wall looking at her mistress curiously "May I ask what you are so happy about?" she asks "You were so sad earlier"

The lady does not reply but goes to the window over looking the coutyard seeing the young black haired boy that has captured her attention.

Gwen stands beside her friend following her gaze "Merlin?"

Morgana looks at her handmaid with an eyebrow raised "You know him?"

"Not really. I met him earlier today. He is very nice and sweet. I can see why you have crush on him,"

The kings ward looked at her best friend shocked "Why do you assume such things Gwen?"

Of course Morgana's only reply was a sly smirk.

Not seeing any point to press the maid the lady began to get ready for the feast, with help from Gwen of course, that her guardian King Uther was forcing her to attend.

At the celebration feast Merlin stood away frome the large crowd with his new friend Gwen watching everyone have fun. And when Morgana entered the room the boy's heart just stopped, she wore a beautiful red dress that only added on to her beauty causing everyone to give her looks of jealouy, envy or lust. Merlin though looked at her in awe as she walked by.

The feast was loud with the many chatting nobles and servants, but it all stopped when Uther stood from his chair. He informed them that a woman called the Lady Helen was going to sing for the courts entertainment.

As the lady began to sing the crowd began to slowly fall asleep. Everyone except Merlin, the young warlock was strangly uneffected by the beautiful, enchanting melody. Helen walked towards the sleepin Prince Arthur with a dagger raised for what could be a killing blow. As much as Merlin hated the royal prat he couldn't stand by and see the guy get killed in such a way so with magic he slowed down the knife to give him time to move the prince out of the way as the dagger in slow motion flew through the Merlin used his magic to bring down the chandiler onto the Lady Helen so she wouldn't do anymore damage. Even though he saved Arthurs sorry ass Merlin put himself in the line of fire, he was peirced in the right side of the chest just as the court was beginning to wake up.

Merlins agonized scream echoed through the hall causing people to take notice of the commoner. Gwen, Morgana and Gaius were by the boy's side within seconds to take him away to be cared for, the girls carefully taking the shoulders and Gaius taking the legs.

Uther stands up holding up his hand "Wait! There is a dept to be paid. This boy saved my sons life!"

"The boy needs medical attention quickly sire. I don't suppose this could wait?" Gaius asks

"Of course do what you can,

Quickly Merlin was cared for with much beingfussing over by Gwen and Morgana and many caring insults from Gaius.

A few weeks later King Uther knighted Merlin for his heroic act of saving the prince of Camelot. That knight a celebration was held for the new knight, the other nobles congradulated him and the other knights drank heavily in his honor.

As Merlin chatted with Gwen and Morgana he couldn't help but smile at this moment with his friends and becoming a knight. It was all such a wonderful experince.

Maybe he could live happily here in Camelot. Just maybe, finally he could be at peace


	2. Sir Merlin of Elador episode 2

Sir Merlin of Elador Knight of Camelot

Season 1 episode 2

It has been two months since Sir Merlin arrived it Camelot and ever since he became a knight Sir Leon, the most experinced knight, has been training the boy to the point of collasping from exchaustion. But it strentghened Merlin's ablities in weaponary, or it has refined the skills he already had. And even though Merlin hasn't been in Camelot for very long he was made the represtitive of the House of Pendragon in the tornament, one knight from each of the houses duel til one of them yeilds and it goes until the last two who duel for the glory of victory. The king told the young knight that this will be where he proves himself to the people of Camelot and the other knights, it is important to be respected in Camelot it seems.

At the welcoming feast the competing knights lined up eagerly to meet the Lady Morgana who the victor would have the honor of escorting to the victory feast. Morgana stood next to Uther half heartedly smiling at each knight that stood before her. There was a bored look glazing her beautiful green eyes.

A man under the symbol of a snake that goes by the name Valient, a rugged kind of handsome, but the Lady Morgana admits (only to Gwen and herself) that her heart belongs to a certian goofy black hair, beautiful blue eyed knight. After Sir Valiant came the very man who held her heart, Sir Merlin, with an amused gleam in his eyes like there was a joke said that only the two of them knew. The boy wore a gleeful smile as he kissed the lady's elegant hand.

On the outside Morgana was calm and lady-like but on the inside she was a giggling love struck girl. It has been like that ever since Merlin arrived in Camelot, the lady fell in love with his kind smile and his deep blue eyes. This feeling didn't go unnoticed by her handmaid Gwen sadly and that girl has been pestering Morgana to tell Merlin how she feels but whenever Morgana tried she felt a paralizing fear of rejection would over take her and she would run away to her chambers like a coward.

The next day was the first day of the tornament and Merlin prayed that he would at least go through the first match without getting too awfully helped that Morgana and Gwen were in the audience cheering him on.

Merlin noticed Sir Valiant was doing as well as he was, of course the young knight respected Valiant, but it was begrudged respect. One could say that Merlin didn't trust the older man. Which of course Merlin did not, Valiant was a complete creep!

On the final day of the tornament Merlin stood in his tent readying himself for his possibly last match trying not to stress too much about it but Julius wasn't helping at all with his talk of how Valiant was better than Merlin was.

Quietly, Morgana entered the tent dismissing Juilius fastening the rest of the armour. At first Merlin didn't realize that Morgana was helping him instead of his normal manservant but caught on when he realized that the hands that were against his chainmail was soft like the person hadn't worked a day in her life.

"I used to help my father with his armour when I was young," she explains, answering the boy's silent question.

As she put his armour on him her eyes continuiously stole glances at the young raven hair knight, taking in the image knowing that this could be the last time she could see each other in the land of the living. She wanted to kiss him but it would be the most inapproate time to confess her love.

Unknowing of Morgana's thought just then Merlin smiles warmly at the black hair beauty in front of him "Thank you m'lady" he says "

With that the lady turns to exit but before she could Merlin grabs hold of her wrist "M'lady? Maybe after this whole thing is over you can give me that tour of the kingdom?"

Morgana smiles at him brightly "Of course Sir Merlin. I would love to. Please though call me Morgana"

"Of course Morgana. You could also just call me Merlin,"

She nods "I hope to see you win Merlin. Gwen and I will be rooting for you,"

He smiles at her again and she leaves for her place in the stands.

In the arena Merlin stood in full armour with his sword and sheild in hand. Sir Valiant stood opposite of the younger knight ready to fight. Once the duel began the people cheered excited to see who will win. Everyone knew this would get brutal and as the duel progressed it had shown to be true. With a bash to the head with the sheild Merlin lost his helmet and soon got his sheild thrown across the arena. All he had to defend himself was his sword. Merlin parried strikes even though his sword arm had fallen numb and it didn't take long for Valiant to disarm Merlin.

As Merlin fell to his knees with a sharp sword pointed at his chest. Just as Valiant was about to deliever the fatal blow the snakes that were on his sheild coming to life "ZGo back! I haven't summoned you yet!" Valiant exclaims quietly.

Merlin took the chance to punch Valiant in the face and made a grab for his sword but it was kicked out of reach.

Panicking, Morgana took a sword from the stands to toss out to her friend "Merlin!" she exclaims

With perfect timing Merlin grabbed the sword to fend off the attackes of his opponent with the little strength he had left. He gets close enough to chop off the head of the snakes as a last minute plan. In haste to finish off the match Valiant throws his sheild off to the side and got into the battle ready stance. Merlin let Valiant come in to attack and the young knight gripped his opponets sword arm in mid arch and ran him through the stomach. As Valiants body laid a few feet away from Merlin the young knight let himself fall to his knees as Morgana and Gwen ran to hug him. The girls worriedly fussed over him making him smile exchaustedly. He pulled them both into another hug glad to be alive to see his friends.

That night Merlin walked into the Great Hall with the Lady Morgana at his side, a smile on both their faces as the people cheered. He looks down at her, smiling gratfully "I wish to thank you m'lady"

"For what m'lord?" she asks

"You saved me. If it weren't for I wouldn't be standing here. So, thank you," he explains

"You are my friend Merlin. I couldn't let you die," she says, gripping his arm

"I am in debt to you Morgana. Please tell me how I can repay you?"

She smiles up at him "It was simply me being a good friend. No debt to be paid,"

"Of course m'lady. But I owe you. Next time you need help with anything I'll help you in whatever way I can,"

If it was even possible Morgana smile became brighter than ever and the room lite up.

The party was wonderful, but all Morgana could think about was that Merlin was alive and after all the grief this tornament gave she could finally breathe again


End file.
